


winter always slows me down (but it isn't even winter now)

by BoyishStutter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishStutter/pseuds/BoyishStutter
Summary: There was a general, unspoken rule amongst the Rebel Alliance to not speak badly of Hoth. They all understood how lucky they were to have a safe haven from the forces of the Empire, nobody wanted to be the fool that jinxed their unlikely respite.“I’m just saying, it’s fuckingcold,” Han complained, stomping through the Millenium Falcon and prodding at exposed wires, “At this point, I can’t even tell if my balls are on the outside or the inside. Y’know?”Or, rather,almostnobody wanted to be the fool that disparaged the planet that allowed them a few weeks of peace and rest.AKA: Luke is still figuring out his place in the Rebel Alliance and is thankful for his friends.





	winter always slows me down (but it isn't even winter now)

There was a general, unspoken rule amongst the Rebel Alliance to not speak badly of Hoth. They all understood how lucky they were to have a safe haven from the forces of the Empire, nobody wanted to be the fool that jinxed their unlikely respite.

“I’m just saying, it’s fucking _cold_ ,” Han complained, stomping through the Millenium Falcon and prodding at exposed wires, “At this point, I can’t even tell if my balls are on the outside or the inside. Y’know?”

Or, rather, almost nobody wanted to be the fool that disparaged the planet that allowed them a few weeks of peace and rest.

Han always had to prove himself to be the exception to the rules. Although, if questioned he’d probably remind them all that he’s not technically a member of their “merry band of do-gooders” and could do what he wanted.

At this point, Luke just assumed it was part of the man’s personality. Han always seemed to be ready with a complaint or scornful comment, even about the things that he loved. Luke didn’t have enough fingers and toes to count all the uncharitable grumblings Han spewed while working on his pride and joy, the Millenium Falcon.

Luke sat cross-legged on the floor, rooting through the random boxes of junk that Han had collected throughout the years. He looked up, replying dryly, “No. I can’t say I can relate to that.”

Han shot him a dirty look, “Well, look at you! I guess you really are the wonder kid everyone says you are...tell me, what’s your secret?”

The young man rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the assortment of items that were collecting dust in the corner.

“No, really. You oughta get yourself checked out. Let those doctors they got here experiment on you,” Han waggled his fingers, “They could bottle up some of whatever you’ve got going on and share it with the rest of us.”

Luke wrinkled his nose, the visual distinctly unappealing, “No, thank you.”

Han kicked at the younger man’s feet, “Stingy.”

It made Luke laugh, “If you’re seriously that cold, go talk to Leia! She’s got her hands in every pie here… I’m sure she’d talk to the requisitions department for you.”

Now it was Han’s turn to wrinkle his nose, “There’s no way that Princess is going to be doing me any favors.”

Luke didn’t answer. He could see the way the two of them were dancing around each other and if they didn’t want to be adults about it, he wasn’t going to push it. He had his own problems, after all.

“Hey, Luke. Honestly, though.”

He hummed in response, not looking up from the items that were holding his focus.

“You seriously like it here?”

He sighed, hands finally pausing in their search for hidden treasures. He didn’t want to answer, because of course the truth was that he didn’t. Hoth was cold. It was isolated and lonely. But, even more so than that, Luke was still having difficulty adjusting to living amongst the Rebel Alliance.

They all treated him differently after the successful attack on the Death Star. He could hear the whispers that spread throughout the base. He didn’t know what made him more uncomfortable, the half that looked at him with adoration as if he was a new hope for the rebellion, or the half that spat he was just a child who got lucky and shot him glares dripping with disdain for being placed above them.

Luke didn’t want attention from either group. He never asked to be considered a hero, and in fact he’d rather they honor those like Biggs who’d died in the attack. He never asked to be “Commander Skywalker,” either.

All he ever wanted was to leave home and do something _different_. But, he supposes, he got what he wanted in that regard.

Luke shrugged, “It’s better than Tatooine.”

Han barked a laugh, “Maybe! Barely! I feel just as bored here as I would in that giant sandbox. Hell, turn the ice into sand and you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.”

The rogue had been extra snappish the past week, after being denied the ability to leave the base permanently yet again. Luke didn’t understand the anxiety, if the Empire couldn’t find them here it wasn’t likely Jabba would either.

“Maybe this will make you feel better?”

Luke grinned, pulling out an unmarked bottle from the midst of the junk. It wasn’t labeled, but Luke knew moonshine when he saw it. The unmistakable gleam in Han’s eyes just confirmed it.

“Oh, hell yes. Now you’re talking. Let the others know and we’ll get a party going by the end of the week.”

It was exactly what they all needed, a chance to let off some steam and keep themselves from going stir crazy in the wasteland of Hoth.

* * *

There was a hallway on the base that was primarily used for storage where Luke loved to hide out. He felt isolated and lonely on the base more often than not, but it was never because he was truly alone. The constant attention, both good and bad, directed at the young man made him desperate for any privacy he could find. The hallway full of munitions and rations was the best option available to him.

“Why, hello, _Commander_.”

The voice startled Luke, who assumed that the spot was still well-hidden. He hastily dropped the trashy novel he found amidst the broken communicators, moonshine, and other useless items on the Millenium Falcon.

He frowned, watching the book tumble out of his grip and onto the floor. He’d have to find his spot again, a shame.

“Princess.”

It was easy to return the greeting with a smile. He didn’t mind her interrupting his self-imposed solitude. He liked Leia, even though she often favored his formal title she never said it without a hint of teasing in her tone that undercut the discomfort and made him feel like she was looking at him, not some idealized version of himself that she’d created in her own mind. Overall, she was interesting and unlike anyone he’d ever met before. She was definitely unlike the other girls he’d known on Tatooine.

“What do you have there?”

Luke pulled his legs up to his chest, making room for Leia to join him on the makeshift bench, “Nothing, really.”

She raised a skeptical brow, bending over to the retrieve the fallen paperback. He watched her eyes widen as she took one look at the cover. Luke, covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“Luke Skywalker!”

The exasperation in her tone was obvious and it only made Luke laugh harder. She joined him on the munitions crate with an eye roll.

“Where did you find such filth?” She asked, flipping it over to skim the summary provided on the back.

Luke’s grin widened, already knowing what Leia would have to say about his answer, “The Millenium Falcon.”

“That scoundrel,” she said with a snort, “Of course you got it from Han.”

“Hey now,” he answered, mildly, “He doesn’t know that I’ve got it so don’t go giving him an earful about it now.”

It would still be fun to watch Leia give Han another dressing down, but Luke was already pretty invested in reaching the end. He didn’t want Han taking it back to prove some kind of point.

“Oh? A thief?” Leia tapped his knee with the book, “I see you’re picking up more of his bad habits, then.”

Luke shrugged, “A few bad habits keeps things interesting.”

She snorted, “Alright, fine. I won’t say anything…”

Luke didn’t like the way she trailed off. There was always a catch with both of his friends.

“On one condition.”

There it was. Luke raised an eyebrow, “And what would that condition be?”

Leia grinned, looking far too smug, “You let me read it next.”

He spluttered, almost knocking them both to the floor as his body spasmed, “What!?”

Now it was Leia’s turn to laugh, her giggles filling the empty corridor.

He pointed an accusatory finger in her direction, “I thought you called it filth!”

“And I thought you said that ‘a few bad habits keeps things interesting.’!”

Luke opened and closed his mouth. Yeah, she was definitely not like the girls from back home.

She smirked, knowing she had him cornered, “I’ll see you around, Commander.”

He sat there, dumbfounded, as Leia departed. It wasn’t until ten minutes later he realized he forgot to invite her to the makeshift party he and Han were throwing. Oh, well. He’ll just have to ask her before patrol the next morning.

* * *

The regular patrols were one of the best and worst parts of Luke’s life on Hoth. It was the best because it got him off the base and feeling useful. It was the worst because Han was right, it was fucking cold, and he never seemed to find anything worthwhile no matter how long he was out there.

“Be careful out there.”

Luke looked over his shoulder, watching Leia approach. He could feel all the eyes on him once more, the strength of the stares only increasing tenfold with the arrival of the Princess.

The patrols also got him away from the scrutiny. He fought the urge to sigh at the thought. The whole thing gave him a headache. He never missed Tatooine. He’d never regret leaving home or joining the Rebel Alliance. He wanted to help people and he wanted to make a difference. But, he did miss the easiness of living with his aunt and uncle. He did miss just being Luke.

He shook off the heavy thoughts, turning to face Leia and holding his hands wide, “Who me? I’m always careful!”

Leia rolled her eyes, unimpressed, answering, “Yeah, because that’s what you flyboys are all known for. The carefulness.”

He laughed. It was just nice being around Leia. It didn’t matter how much the scrutiny increased when the two of them were together when she was always able to put a smile on his face. She made him feel like...himself. He didn’t know how he’d ever pay her back.

“Oh, I _wish_ I was flying out there. I still don’t if I’m controlling the Tauntaun or if it’s controlling me!”

Leia smiled, “My money’s on the Tauntaun.”

“Princess,” Luke said, hand over his heart, “You wound me.”

“I’m sure you’ll live.”

He chuckled, turning to head towards the hangar exit. He shivered already anticipating the cold, biting winds. Still, it always beat sitting around on his hands all day.

“Seriously,” Leia said, grabbing onto his elbow and forcing him to turn his attention back to her, “I know it’s dangerous out there. Don’t let your guard down. Get back here in one piece.”

Luke smiled. That was another thing he liked about Leia. She held herself with a certain degree of aloofness, but you could never doubt her heart. No matter how many times he left the hangar, she never let him leave on a joke. She always ended their exchange with a serious entreatment that he return safe and sound.

“Alright, I’ll stay sharp.”

There was still a worry line creasing Leia’s forehead, her eyebrows bunched together as she frowned at Luke. He hated when she frowned. Leia had been through enough already, she didn’t need to worry herself so much over him.

He knew he’d never be able to repay her for all that she’d given him, kickstarting this whole adventure and keeping him sane, but he’d do whatever he could to ease the burden on her shoulders.

Luke dug around in his pocket, “Hey, before I forget…”

He tossed her the battered paperback he stole from Han, “It was pretty good. I stayed up all night to get to the end of it.”

Leia caught it easily, a surprised laugh escaping her.

“You better start reading it, Princess. I expect a full report at Han’s party tomorrow night.”

“Party!?”

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, “Right...I kind of...forgot to invite you yesterday? Don’t be mad?”

Leia’s lips were pressed together in a thin line as if she was debating whether or not to lecture him on the appropriateness of a party at this time or yell at him for forgetting to include her.

“Fine. Just don’t die out there.”

Luke gave a lazy two finger salute, “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

It wasn’t a difficult patrol, but Luke was pretty sure that the wind and the cold were getting even worse out in the Hoth wilderness. He was starting to fear for the wellbeing of all his appendages. He shed his outer layers quickly, not wanting to lose the warm but knowing that the frosted over parka wasn’t going to do any good.

He stumbled towards Leia’s quarters. After berating him and Han for not including her in their schemes earlier, she had graciously offered them the use of her room for their impromptu party. Chewie helped Han scour the Millenium Falcon and together they found another bottle of moonshine, a bottle of whiskey, and a case of questionable beer. It was more than enough for the small gathering they’d created.

At least, Luke hoped it was enough. He was already an hour later, the weather delaying him more than he originally assumed it would.

“Luke!”

A chorus of voices and a the familiar Wookie rumble greeted him when he finally arrived. He gave a half-hearted wave, already scanning the room for something to drink. He desperately wanted to warm his body and he knew that a quick shot would do the trick.

Luckily, Han seemed to think the same rising from his spot on the worn out couch to clap a hand on his back and offer him the bottle of whiskey, “Take a sip, kid. You look like hell frozen over.”

Luke accepted the bottle gratefully, taking a hearty swig and pointedly not looking at Leia. He didn’t want to see the look of concern from her that made him feel like he was getting a lecture from an older sister.

“Thanks,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He could already feel the whiskey starting to warm his blood, “I feel like hell frozen over.”

“It’s this damn planet! I keep telling you!”

“Hey!”

“Shut up, Dak! I don’t want to hear your rebel superstition right now!”

Luke laughed. He knew Han didn’t enjoy sharing their down time with the other Rebel Alliance members, but he was glad Dak joined them today. The man was one of the few rebel pilots Luke was able to work with regularly and he was a good guy. Dak, for the most part, treated him like just one of the flyboys, and Luke hoped they could continue to spend time together - he wanted more people to see the real him.

He walked past Han and Dak, still squabbling and exchanging rude hand gestures, to plop into the vacant seat next to Leia.

She looked at him, amused, cheeks already pink, “Commander.”

He grinned back, taking another sip before offering her the bottle, “Princess.”

“You made it back in one piece,” she said, accepting the bottle readily.

“I said I would, didn’t I?”

Leia laughed, “True, but I never quite believe you until I see it for myself.”

“It was a close one,” Luke says, solemnly, “I almost lost my little toe out there. A few more seconds and I’d be Nine Toe Luke.”

“Stop!”

“I mean it! Shame, though. It’s a good nickname.”

“Oh, you’re horrible.”

“I know, I know,” Luke said, sinking further into the couch, they’d only traded the bottle back and forth a few times but after months without a decent drink he could tell his tolerance was already shot, “Hey, please tell me you started that book, I am still dying to talk about it.”

“I finished it,” Leia confessed, covering her face with her hands, “I couldn’t help myself I was dying to finish, too!”

He grinned, “Ha! I told you! Tell me everything.”

“Okay, so…”

Luke embraced the warmth spreading throughout his body, nodding his encouragement for Leia  
to continue, letting her voice wash over him. He was glad for this moment. It was comforting to be surrounded by his friends with no imminent danger looming over their heads.

It felt like they were all connected and safe, ensconced in tiny bubble separate from the rest of the world.

Maybe it was naive, but Luke felt that as long as he could have this - his newfound family at his side - everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote for the Star Wars zine:[ Shore Leave ](https://gumroad.com/l/MrLxk).


End file.
